Dark Childhood
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Higurashi Kagome gets inexplicably involved in the Kira case when she saves Raye Penber's life. However, she will also have to deal with her past when a video of her dark childhood is sent to the Kira secret investigation force. Death Note xover
1. The video

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Death Note

Kagome sighed, heaving her heavy backpack more up her shoulders. She walked through the underground subway slowly, on her way to school. She looked slowly ahead of her, not really seeing what was in front of her, she was more reminiscing on her past. Her eyes took on a sad hue on what had just happened two months ago.

Her family had been killed in a robbery gone bad. Unfortunately, she herself was in the Sengoku Jidai, visiting for the last time. If only she had been there when the robbers attacked, she probably could've handled them, and her family might still be alive. After being kidnapped one too many times, she had requested Sango to teach some kind of defence. Sango, to her great surprise, eagerly agreed. She caught on to Sango's teachings pretty quickly, and now could properly defend herself. If only she was there when the robbery took place, she could've saved them

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed at the thought, the robbers responsible had two died only two days later. One of her friends had told her that this 'Kira' was most likely responsible. Having been in the past for months on end, she had no idea who 'Kira' was. So, she did some research, and found it quite disturbing. It sounded to her that this 'Kira' thought himself God, and punished whoever he deemed a 'criminal.'

Even if the burglars had killed her family, they did not deserve to die like that.

Kagome shook her head, breaking out of her dark thoughts. She sighed again, today was Friday which meant that she had to go to her second job, which was really quite tiresome. Her family was really well known in the area, Higure Shrine was the most prestigious in all of Tokyo, so their deaths were broadcasted, and she got quite a big support from many people. That's how she was discovered. When her face was broadcasted on the television, an agency had called not long after. Apparently, she had the looks to become a model, not that she ever thought so.

The agency had pleaded with her to take the model job, which she did so with much hesitation. She really needed the money. After high school, she wanted to go to college, and become a doctor. After all the dealings in the Sengoku Jidai, she had easily gained much experiences in mending wounds and such. But medical school was very expensive, and while she did have money saved up from her allowances and from the left over money from when her family was killed, it was still not enough.

Luckily, for her, she did not have to worry about bills and groceries. The government sent her a cheque every month because she now owned the shrine. Since the government wanted to preserve her prestigious shrine and the history that came with it, she got that cheque, which she was very grateful for.

Since she did not have to pay bills, she focused on saving her money towards her education. It was becoming easier to do, the modeling job paid very well, and she only worked on the weekends. Kagome sighed at the thought of that job, it may pay well, but she hated it. It was just so much work, and that was so tiresome. She had to wear stupid clothes and tons of make-up, which she also hated. She was also put with a partner, Amane Misa. While Kagome didn't like the girl, she didn't hate her either. Amane was just too childish in her opinion, and Amane was four years older than she was! But they both got good money; they were currently Japan's two 'hottest' girls.

Kagome scowled at the thought, now almost everywhere she went, people pointed and came up to her, either asking for an autograph or a picture with her. She, of course, complied every time, not being able to turn anyone down. But it was getting really tiresome. She glanced up, even now; people were pointing towards her and whispering among themselves. Luckily, the scowl kept the people from approaching her._'Maybe I should frown more often…' _She thought a bit sarcastically, waiting for her train that would take her to her new high school.

She had chosen a different school than her three friends. While she still loved them, they were way too distracting to be around. She really had to focus on her studies and bring up her horrible marks, which she did so just in time for when middle school ended. Her marks were her saving grace; she had gotten into a very good high school.

The new uniform consisted of a black v-neck sweater, a white dress shirt underneath with a red tie. A gray pleated skirt that seemed to be just as short as her middle-school green skirt, knee high black socks and standard brown loafers. Kagome looked at her skirt a bit bitterly, tugging it down uselessly. Though her high school was pretty prestigious, it seemed her principal was a pervert, just as her middle-school principal was.

She glanced up, and raised an eyebrow. A large crowd was gathered near the train tracks, and she mindlessly walked over there, her train was late so she had nothing better to do. Kagome looked over someone's shoulder, and her blue eyes widened.

A man was lying on the ground, gasping for air and grabbing at his chest.

Kagome cursed in her mind, before roughly pushing her way through. _'Why the hell isn't someone doing something?' _She thought, glaring at the gapping crowd. She finally pushed her way through the crowd, and kneeled down on her knees to take a quick look at the man. Her eyes widened as she spotted a dark energy wrapped around the man's chest. _'What is…that?' _She thought as she charged her hand with her spiritual power. Nobody would be able to see it, of course. Normal people couldn't see her spiritual power or the dark energy currently wrapped around the man's chest.

She put her hand on his chest, making it look like she was doing chest compressions, but was really purifying the dark energy. She frowned, the dark energy was gone but he stopped breathing. She quickly did CPR, powering her spirit energy to restart his heart. She sighed in relief, as she heard the man cough, slowly opening his eyes.

Kagome glared at the still gapping crowd. _'They couldn't even call 911?' _She thought angrily, these people were idiots. She quickly pulled out one of her numerous cell phones, and dialed the number. She quickly explained to the operator what the situation was and hung up soon after. Kagome looked at the man in concern as he passed out; putting a hand on his chest just to make sure he was still alive.

Kagome and the crowd stepped back as the two paramedics quickly rushed over with a stretcher, carefully pulling the man onto the stretcher and up the stairs to over ground.

Kagome sighed and stood up; glad she could save a life. She looked to her watch and cursed silently, she was late for school.

Kagome quickly turned her head to look at the train, and smiled when she saw her train was present. Just as she was about to sprint over to her train, she was bombarded by the crowd.

"Wow! You just saved a life!"

"You're a hero!"

"How did you do it?"

"Hey! Aren't you Higurashi Kagome!"

"You're so hot!"

Kagome stepped back, wide eyed at all the shouts, the crowd scrambling over each other to get a closer look at her. _'No! This is not what I wanted!' _Kagome thought, a bit frightened at the rowdy crowd. "A-ano, I have to go to school!" She said over the shouts, and quickly bowed, shoving through the crowd and running to her train.

She glanced over her shoulder, a let out an 'eep.' The crazy crowd was quickly following her! She pumped her legs faster, just making it into the train before the automatic doors shut. Kagome sighed in relief as none of the crazy crowd made it to the train in time to board.

Kagome walked over to a vacant seat and sat down, clutching her bag close to her chest.

Little did she know that her actions would get her involved with the 'Kira' investigation.

* * *

"What?! He survived? How could he have survived?" Yagami Raito cursed as he watched the television. He had only written Raye Pember's name in the Death Note this morning. He should have died! He even saw the FBI agent fall to the ground, clutching his chest, which meant that the heart attack happened.

He frowned as the reporter on the news show started to explain about some famous model named Higurashi Kagome had saved Raye Pember, using CPR and calling the ambulance just in the nick of time.

But he couldn't exactly kill her, after all, she only did what a person should do in that situation, trying to save a man with all her power.

She was the exact kind of person that Raito wanted in his new pure world.

'_But how did she manage to save him? Even with all that she did, the Death Note should've just make that Raye Pember die…' _Raito thought with slight confusion. He clenched his fist.

If Raye Pember remembered anything that happened, he was screwed. He did show his face to the FBI agent just before his heart attack.

'_Damn it all to hell…' _Raito cursed in his mind, slamming his hand on his desk. He stopped as a thought suddenly struck his mind. _'I'll just write his name in the Death Note again…he should have to die this time!' _He stood up, and quickly scribbled Raye Pember's name back in the Death Note, thinking for sure that Raye Pember would die this time.

Not knowing that Raye Pember was currently being protected by the Death Note's dark power.

Ryuk, for once, did not say a word. The Shinigami only watched the television with an intense look. Nobody should be able to survive after their name was written in the Death Note, there was only one exception.

The only way that the man could have survived the dark energy of the Death Note, was only if he was touched by holy magic.

Which meant that a miko still survived today.

That was not a good thing for Ryuk, if the miko ever found him; she could easily purify the Death Note and his self to the deepest level of hell.

* * *

Chief Yagami sighed, sitting a computer chair at his desk. Currently, the secret force was mumbling among each other, whispering how Raye Pember survived. They were going to question him tomorrow, or more specifically, Ryuuzaki was going to.

But right now there was nothing to do. Ryuuzaki was currently going over the information on Kira that they had gathered so far, and it was his millionth time doing so.

Aizawa and Matsuda were currently whispering about Raye Pember, and how he was an FBI agent. It sounded like they were angry that the United States did not inform them that they were sending over twelve FBI agents, in which eleven of them died, and Raye Pember being miraculously being saved.

Chief Yagami frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. The girl who had saved Raye Rember looked familiar to him, and her name Higurashi Kagome also sounded very familiar.

He sighed, breaking out of his thoughts, he would think of it later.

He rolled his chair around, clicking on his computer, intending on checking his E-mail. He had nothing better to do.

He frowned as he looked at one particular file. It was a video file, but he did not know the sender. He clicked on it, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he read the message.

'_**This is for you, my old friend. Just know that I had a good time, she's a good girl, do you know how many hits this video had had? I'm back, and she's mine. Do not get in my way or you'll regret it.'**_

The video suddenly popped up, catching the attention of his colleagues, even Ryuuzaki's.

"What are you doing?" Matsuda asked, and stopped suddenly as his eyes landed on the screen. "W-what it is that?" He stuttered, stepping back at the sight of the video. "I-is that child pornography?"

The video showed a cute little girl, being graphically molested by a grown man.

Chief Yagami's eyes widened, now he knew where he knew Higurashi Kagome from.

She was the daughter of his old police partner who was shot and killed over ten years ago, by a tainted cop who used to be quite close to both Higurashi Katsuya and himself.

Higurashi Kagome was the girl in the graphic video.

A/N: Yo minna! This is an experimental fic, if it gets enough reviews, then I may continue it. Sorry if I got any of the Death Note wrong, I have only read the first four manga's and only seen around fifteen episodes. Read and Review! Jan e!


	2. The invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Death Note

Kagome sighed, sitting down on a chair. Work was just so hard, and she was already exhausted, and it was only four in the afternoon. She still wanted to visit the man she had saved yesterday in the hospital. But, unfortunately, it was Saturday, so she still had a half-day at school and then the modeling job right after school. Since her sleeping pattern had been disturbed by the modeling job, she had been getting little to no sleep. She still had her first job to go to as well, which was on the weekdays. It was a part-time job at a pharmacy, ones that Hojou's parents owned. Luckily, Hojou was two years older than she was, so he was off at collage and she never had to see him at all.

It's not like she didn't hate him or anything, it's just that he was too much of a distraction, much like her other three friends. Kagome opened her blue eyes as she heard foot-steps coming in her direction.

"Kagome-chan! Wasn't that fun?" Amane Misa said, stepping up in front of her chair and smiling widely.

Kagome hid another sigh, how Misa could think this was fun was beyond her. It was an annoyance in Kagome's eyes. Especially the make-up that she had to wear, it was just so itchy, but she couldn't scratch her face because it would mess the make-up. "Yeah…" Kagome mumbled, looking away from the blond model. She personally thought this modeling job sucked, the skimpier the clothes were, the more money she got. She even posed in lingerie a few times, when she was short on cash.

She got her biggest pay for that, and the biggest fan-mail response as well. Of course, she would never do that for fun, she would only do that when she was very short on cash and desperate. She opened her eyes again, when Misa spoke up again.

"We should do something fun together, Kagome-chan!" Misa smiled happily, clapping her hands.

Kagome's face twitched the very slightest; she really had no desire to befriend Misa beyond their job, but Misa obviously thought differently.

Apparently, Misa thought that they were the same, because both of their parents were killed in a robbery by burglars, and then the robbers ended being killed by 'Kira.' So Misa thought that warranted an immediate friendship, but Kagome didn't really think so. She simply was too busy to do things that Misa wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, Misa-san, but I have something to do today. Maybe next time…" Kagome sighed, inwardly cringing as she watched Misa's face fall. She was a natural people-pleaser, and she hated it when she caused other people pain. "…We can do something tomorrow…I guess…" Kagome hesitantly said, and Misa's face immediately lit up.

"Yay! I can't wait for tomorrow!" And with that, Misa ran off to do who knows what.

"…Great…" Kagome mumbled sarcastically, she could've caught up on some sleep tomorrow, but now she had to do some girly thing that Misa would no doubt pick. She shook her head; she had to see how that man was doing before going home to sleep.

* * *

Raito looked down the white halls with a hidden expression. He had figured out that his father was going to visit Raye Penber, and had requested to go with him. His father had, surprisingly, agreed. They would both go and see how he was doing before the investigation squad questioned him.

Raito smirked, he had written the FBI agent's name in the Death Note for a time specifically so he would get to see his death, and wouldn't be able to reveal anything to the police. They both stopped in front of the door, and with permission of a nurse, they were let in.

Both Raito and Chief Yagami were surprised to see that Raye Penber already had two visitors, both female.

The taller one seemed to be hugging the life out of the smaller one, who looked very uncomfortable.

Raito blinked as he recognized the smaller girl, it was that model Higurashi Kagome.

"No…no, I did what anyone else would do…" Kagome mumbled, mentally snorting at her own comment. The dumb crowd only stood by and watched as the man almost died.

"It doesn't matter! You saved my fiancé's life." Misora Naomi said, pulling away from Kagome and looked up at the door, the two females just noticing that they had visitors.

Kagome blinked, also looking at the two who had just entered. Her eyes narrowed at the older man, he seemed familiar for some reason, like she had seen him before. Her blue eyes immediately strayed to the boy who looked to be about her age. She tensed, that same dark energy that had almost killed Raye Penber was swirling around the boy, but it actually wasn't harming him. _'What…is that?' _She almost sighed; all she really wanted was a normal life, without any youkai or supernatural events.

Kagome simply observed the boy for a few moments. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes that almost verged on the colour red. He was slim and lean, probably the average height for a male his age. All in all, he was a pretty good-looking guy. Kagome raised a brow at her own thought, finding unusual to even think a thought such as that. Nowadays, she almost never thought a human as attractive, since she was almost always around youkai, some of which who possessed beauty beyond ethereal. Humans almost didn't do anything for her anymore.

'_I really should go…it's getting too crowded for me…' _Ever since Kagome came back from the Sengoku Jidai, she never liked being around a lot of people at once. Inuyasha's constant put-downs had altered her personality. She used to be outspoken and outgoing, but now she was more timid and hesitant. _'Besides…I want to get away from that weird energy…' _Kagome's whole body was tensed because of it, and all she really wanted to do was relax and get some sleep.

The miko turned back to Misora Naomi, and smiled a bit awkwardly. She was never really good at accepting praise, being used to constant insults. "I'm just glad I could help. I have to be going, so please excuse me…" Kagome said, watching as Naomi nodded, a still grateful expression on her face. Kagome gave a small smile again, and turned to leave, trying hard to ignore the strange boy and the dark energy that seemed to cling to him. She was currently too tired to deal with anything right now.

"Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome stopped short, instantly turning around to look at the old man who had said her name. "Yes…?" Kagome asked politely, she was now used to total strangers knowing her name, so it didn't really faze her anymore. Though, she did think it slightly odd that an older man such as him actually knew her name. Most of her fans were high school and college boys, and even a few admiring girls, who seemed to idolize her for some reason.

Kagome only blinked as the older man didn't really say anything, but only seemed to look at her intently. She tensed a bit, the look was making her uncomfortable, and she didn't like it. "Hai…?" She bit out impatiently this time, she really wanted to go home, and not waste time here anymore.

"Tou-san…?" Raito asked, wondering why his father would be even addressing the girl. It's not like he should actually know her or anything, modeling was more for teens than anything. Besides, he really wanted to see Raye Penber die at the time that he had selected. He couldn't be blamed either, his father and the FBI agent's fiancé was here to see everything, and that he didn't even raise a hand. There would be no evidence against him.

"Higurashi Kagome…may we speak alone for a few moments?" The older man asked, and the brown-haired boy looked at him, looking slightly confused.

Kagome raised a brow, what was with this man? _'He's not a stalker, is he…?' _Kagome thought warily, it wasn't the first stalker that she had. "…I guess so…" She answered hesitantly, wondering what this was all about.

The older man seemed to sigh, and gestured her to follow him out the door. She did so, but tensed just in case he really was a stalker. She was sure that she could take him, Sango did train her. The training was a hell of a lot tougher than modern day martial arts, so it toughened her body more so than a modern martial art could.

Kagome followed the older man, glancing at the younger boy as he stared at her. It gave her shivers, that dark aura was still swirling around him, and showed no signs of going away anytime soon. Kagome stopped as the older man was approached by a few others.

"Yagami…?" A black-haired man started, but 'Yagami' put his hand up to silence him.

"Not now, Matsuda…" The man now known as Yagami stated, a weary look on his face.

Matsuda stopped instantly, and a shocked look suddenly spread crossed his face as he glanced at Kagome. "Y-you're…" He stuttered, while a pointing a finger at her.

Kagome raised a brow at him, and frowned. She had the feeling that these men weren't fans, or stalkers. She had a really bad feeling but didn't know what it was. She started to follow Yagami again, furrowing her brows even further as the name sounded familiar to her.

She glanced out of the corner out of her blue eyes, and glanced at the one who was staring at her a little too intensely for her liking. He was slouched over, and had wild black hair. He had large black bags under his eyes, signalling to her that he didn't get much sleep. She would know, she probably had the same bags under her eyes, though it was hidden by make-up. He was also wearing a simple long-sleeved white shirt, and slightly baggy jeans.

Kagome sighed, and glanced forward. She felt that same feeling as she did for the other boy, already knowing it was some kind of attraction._'What the hell…?' _She thought, narrowing her eyes even further. She had worked with male models that were more attractive than those two, but never felt a thing for them. She sighed again, and walked into the room gestured by 'Yagami.'

'_I'm pretty sure that I can take him out if need be…' _Kagome thought, noting that the room was completely empty. She sat down in the chair, watching warily as Yagami sat across from her. He seemed to glance at her sadly, before hardening.

"Kagome, I'm sure that you don't remember me, but I am an old partner of your father's…" Yagami explained, crossing his fingers under his chin.

Kagome first raised a brow at his familiar tone, as he called her by her first name without any honourifics, and then almost reeled back in shock as what he said finally sunk into her brain. _'That's why he seemed so familiar…' _Kagome blinked, and vaguely wondered why he even approached her. He was a police officer, so it couldn't be good…

She sat up straighter as he started to speak again. "I am very sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances, but…do you know Saitou Kouhei?" He questioned, a very serious look upon his face.

Her hands twitched the instant he said that name, and she now had an inkling on what this was about. "Hai…" She said quietly, and very hesitantly. Her hands clenched at the thought of that name. She knew that he was the one who had shot her father, Higurashi Katsuya. He also was the one who…

He had never went to jail simply because he wasn't caught, since he also was a poilice officer, he knew how those kind of things worked, and how to escape from the law. From what she knew, he had never been caught, and seemingly never would be.

Yagami sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "The police office that I am working for has received a video…and it contains…you being sexually assaulted by Saitou Kouhei as a child."

Red blood immediately steamed down her hands as her fingers dug into her skin. Her teeth clenched harshly, and she started to shake slowly. Her hands slammed down on the desk, leaving blood trails and startling Yagami. "You didn't watch it, did you!?" She almost shouted, her eyes a bit wild. She had no idea that…Kouhei had taped that horrible memory, and if it was on film, then…it was most likely downloaded into the internet for all the other sick bastards to enjoy. Kagome's chest restricted at the thought, and she slumped down into her chair.

Yagami looked shocked for a moment at her unexpected outburst, but then hardened his features. "Yes, I am sorry to inform you that I have. Due to the video, an investigation has immediately opened, and we are searching for Saitou at this very moment…" Yagami left off. He wasn't exactly assigned to the case, since he was already on the 'Kira' case. If the Kira case wasn't so important to him, then he would've dropped anything else immediately for this case.

Kagome breathed harshly, almost at the point of hyperventilating. _'This is just great…' _Kagome thought bitterly, her eyes darkening._'Now even Tou-san's old partner has seen my humiliation…'_Kagome sighed, just to calm down her breathing before she had a panic attack, or something.

"There is also one more thing I want to say to you…" Yagami said quietly, handing her a sheet of paper. She took it hesitantly, and read the contents. Her eyes widened at the message. _'He's coming for me again…?' _Her eyes narrowed, since her name was pretty big these days, it wouldn't be strange if he had heard of her. _'What do I do now…?' _Kagome thought, totally lost.

She glanced up again as Yagami started to speak. "I am very concerned about the contents of the note, and the threat appears to be very real…" He left off, hesitating before speaking his next sentence. "I would like very much for you to move into my house, and stay with my family for a means of protection…"

Kagome actually reeled back, her mouth almost dropping wide open. _'M-move out and live with him?' _She thought shocked, not believing what she had just heard. She had no idea what to do, risk staying at her house, or move into her father's old police partner's house? _'I should pick the obvious choice…' _Kagome thought slowly, she would have more protection if she moved into Yagami's house.

She glanced up at him, not really knowing what to choose. "I'll…think about it…" Kagome said quietly, looking down as he handed her something. She noted that it was a business card, along with his number phone number. "Thank you…" She said quietly again, and got up from the table. She was just about to walk out of the room, and stopped when Yagami suddenly put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am…very sorry." He said, looking apologetic.

Kagome gave a small hesitant smile. "Don't worry about it…" She stated, and walked out of the room. She sighed as she left the room, and glanced at the people who were waiting just outside the door. The one who she remembered as Matsuda and the one who had the wild black hair were staring at her intently. She simply raised a brow at them, and started to the direction of the exit.

'_I guess I have a lot to think about now, don't I?' _Kagome sighed, intending on getting some rest when she reached her shrine.

* * *

"Tou-san, what was that girl all about?" Raito asked, as they sat around at their dinner table. They had left the hospital after Ryuuzaki had questioned Raye Penber. Though, he did not know anything about what they asked him, as he wasn't apart of the investigation. He was also very angry, Raye Penber had not died. He was sure that he had written his name in the Death Note once again, but it just didn't work for some reason. For all he knew, the FBI agent could've told the investigation force that he was actually Kira, but really did doubt that. If Raye did, than Raito was sure that the police would've arrested him by now.

So for now, he seemed to be in the clear.

"What girl?" Yagami Sachiko, Raito's mother, questioned, as they listened to Raito's own question. She glanced up as Soichiro seemed to pause at the question.

"That girl is Higurashi Kagome, I'm sure that you've heard of her…" He left off, and just as he expected, Sayu jumped into her seat.

"Oh, no way! You saw Higurashi Kagome!" She said excitedly, having read about her in the popular teen magazine. Raito only raised a brow, also having heard of her, but not seeing what was the big deal.

Soichiro nodded, and glanced at his wife as she also jumped, but for a whole different reason all together. "Dear, isn't that…Katsuya's daughter?" She asked rather hesitantly. She remembered Katsuya, and how he was her husband's old police partner, before he was shot and killed by Saitou Kouhei. He never was caught.

Raito and Sayu looked towards their mother, wondering how they even knew Kagome outside of her famous job.

"Hmmm…" Soichiro said, agreeing with his wife's statement. He only hoped that his family would accept what he was about to say next. "Right now…Kagome is in danger, and I have invited her to come stay with us for the time being." His family did react as they expected them to.

Both Sachiko and Sayu gasped, before Sayu's face seemed to explode in happiness and a bit of awe that a famous celebrity may be coming to stay with them.

Even Raito widened his eyes, that was definitely not what he was expecting. It could potentially put a dent within his plans. For all he knew, she would be like any other girl, throwing herself at him like some common whore. _'Damn, the collage girls are enough already…'_He thought a bit angrily. He only hoped that she didn't choose to stay with them. She was a celebrity, she should have numerous homes, or something like that, she could stay at one of them. She also should have bodyguards or something of the sort. They could protect her, she didn't have to stay here, even if she was his father's old police partner's daughter.

"Wow! When is she coming?" Sayu asked excitedly, almost hopping up and down in her seat. She hoped that it would be soon.

Soichiro sighed at his daughter's excitement, he didn't even know if she would accept or not. He had not received any messages from her just yet. "You must remember that it was only an invitation, she may not accept it at all…" He said tiredly, he was probably going to bed after this. Working with Ryuuzaki wasn't the easiest thing to do. They had to go over and over the evidence that they had collected so far, just so Ryuuzaki wouldn't miss the smallest thing. It still didn't get them any closer to finding Kira, he was just too smart to be caught. It didn't seem to deter Ryuuzaki in the least, in fact, Ryuuzaki seemed more determined because of it.

Raito glared at nothing, hoping that she wouldn't accept his father's invitation. A girl all over him would be the last thing that he needed.

* * *

Kagome fell back into her bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes; she was just too tired to do so. The day had been a long one; first she had a half-day of school, then she had to go to her modeling job, in which Misa had asked her to hang out with her tomorrow. Then she went to the hospital, and visited Raye Penber, who did wake up but couldn't remember anything before he had his heart attack. She was also thanked by his fiancé, Misora Naomi for something that everyone should just do automatically. Then she was approached by Yagami, her dead father's old police partner, who told her that she was actually filmed during…that. The tape would most likely be put on the internet, where other pedophiles would be able to watch her humiliation. Lastly, she had been asked by Yagami to stay with him and his family.

'_What should I do…?' _Kagome thought tiredly, she didn't really have that much protection to begin with. She had no desire to waste her money on bodyguards, she needed the money for her education. Sure, she could defend herself, but she didn't really think she could defend herself against a weapon such a gun, which Kouhei was bound to have. If he really was after her, then he would have no problem finding her. She got almost double in visitors to the shrine after she had become the famous model that she was now. Most of them only wanted to see her, and get her autograph, though there were some still religious followers of the Shinto religion that visited her shrine on a regular basis. Most of them were elderly, but Kagome got along with them just great.

"Maybe I should take him up on his offer…" She mumbled to herself, turning over on her side. She would only if it didn't bother him and his family, which she assumed that he had one. She had no desire to be a burden on anyone. Though, she was almost never home anyway, due to her school classes, her pharmacy job, and her modeling career. "Still…" She mumbled, who knows, the paparazzi could bother the Yagami family, looking for any poses for photos that would flush her good-girl image down the drain.

"Don't they have anything better to do…?" She grumbled, she really did hate the paparazzi; all they seemed to want to do was make celebrities look as bad as they could get, and make up fake stories about them to make them even worse than thought possible.

"Whatever…I should get some sleep…" She turned back to her other side. She would make her decision tomorrow on whether or not to accept Yagami's invitation, and she also had to spend the day with Misa.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a long day…' _Kagome sighed, and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Raito was up first thing in the morning, writing down criminals as he saw fit. He had a schedule to keep; he had to keep up his excellent grades so he wouldn't make himself suspicious to his family. He was considered the smartest teenager in the country of Japan, and he had to keep that image of himself like that.

He glanced up from the Death Note, and narrowed his red-brown eyes. He had noticed that Ryuk had been gone for long periods of time for a while now, and only really came back to collect his apples from him._'What's he up to…?' _Raito wondered suspiciously, he had also noticed that Ryuk had been disappearing ever since that Raye Penber had been revived by that Higurashi Kagome.

His eyes narrowed even further at the thought of the pretty model, he dreaded the moment that she chose to stay at his house. He only hoped that she wouldn't accept.

He shook his head, and focused back to the Death Note. He only had a limited time in which he could write down the criminal names that he had chosen.

They would be punished, and put to death for their crimes.

He was the God of his new world.

He was Kira, and that would not change.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked down the road to Misa's place. Just as she promised, she would spend the entire day with the blond model. _'This is going to be one long day…' _She thought, rolling her blue eyes at the thought of the ideas that Misa probably already had in her head for what they could do for the day.

'_They're probably girly things as well…' _She sighed as she noticed that, once again, people were whispering and pointing towards her. Kagome blinked as she noticed that she was in front of Misa's house, and knocked on the door.

She opened the door as she heard an excited 'come in!'

There were two things Kagome immediately noticed when she walked in the door. First, Misa seemed to be swirling in that dark energy that was the same as that boy she had seen at the hospital. _'Where'd that come from? It was never there before…' _Kagome vaguely thought as she stared into the corner of the large room.

Standing huddled in the corner, was the strangest looking demon Kagome had ever seen. It also seemed to be glaring at her for whatever reason.

But the weirdest thing was that Misa didn't seem to be affected by the demon's presence in the very least.

A/N: Yo minna! This would have been posted sooner, but I unfortunately was beamed in the face by a basketball in my gym class. I even got a mild concussion from it! But whatever…I continued to write this anyway. For those who don't know, Raito is Light's Japanese name, and I am not changing it to Light. For those who don't like it, too bad, I'm not changing it. Sorry it's so short, and that Raito, L, and Kagome have not met yet, but I would like to take this a bit slowly, and didn't want to have Kagome thrown in the investigation right away. If someone could tell me what they call each other in Japanese, such as honourifics, that would great. Drop by a review, Ja ne!


	3. The prank

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_What…kind of demon is that?' _Kagome hesitantly thought, blinking slowly just to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. It didn't work, much to Kagome's, now, fallen hopes. It was still there. The miko had never seen such a bizarre demon in her entire life, and that was saying something. The majority of the youkai she had seen were usually animal based, though some were of the elemental sort. This one…looked like neither, and Kagome shivered a bit as she felt the piercing glare that the demon shot her.

'_Why isn't Misa reacting? Humans…usually fear demons at first sight…' _Kagome thought, her nose scrunching at her thought. _'Misa is acting as she normally does…' _Kagome widened her eyes at her next thought. _'Maybe Misa can't…see the demon…' _Kagome slightly clenched her fist, if Misa couldn't see the demon, then she couldn't purify it. It would just be weird if her hand started to glow pink, and it would just cause too many questions that Kagome did not want to answer.

'_I'll just have to act…normal, I guess…' _Kagome thought, hesitantly putting a smile on her face at the sight of the blond model. "Misa-san! What do you want to do today…?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her sight from straying to the strange-looking demon. It was still glaring at her, and Kagome felt the need to glare back but resisted.

"Oh, Kagome-chan! I want to do this!" Misa said with excitement, holding up a few video tapes.

Kagome raised a brow, this is not what she expecting. "You…want to watch movies…?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She expected that Misa would want to do girlish things, like shopping for clothes or getting a manicure. _'If we have to watch a movie, the least we could do is go see one in a theatre…' _Kagome felt like sighing.

"No, no, silly Kagome-chan! I want to play a prank…" Misa said, trying to hide her smile, but miserably failing. This was the first step of her plan to meet the real Kira, and she couldn't fail.

"A…prank…?" Kagome said warily, wondering what the hell her co-worker was thinking. She really did not think that Misa would be in to this kind of stuff. "What do you mean…?"

"Oh, it's harmless, really!" Misa said excitedly, and tried to reassure her friend at her wary expression. "I made this tape yesterday, and I want to send it to Sakura TV, you know, that channel that no one really listens to. That way, no one will believe the tape, and it will be just for laughs between you and I…" Misa explained, nervous to see there was still a wary expression on her friend's face. She couldn't risk sending the tape herself, as the police would undoubtedly find her fingerprints on the tape.

She was sad that she was framing Kagome-chan, but she would meet the real Kira at any cost. He was the love of her life, and she would do anything for him, even if she hadn't exactly met him yet.

"Isn't that…a little dangerous? I mean, what if the police get involved or something…?" Kagome said slowly, so it could sink into Misa's brain. Kagome did not need, or want, anymore police attention on herself. The whole thing with her father, Kouhei, and Yagami was already giving her a headache. She did not need to be charged with some misdemeanour thing, and did not need anything on her permanent record. She really doubted someone with a criminal record, no matter how small, could become a doctor.

"I don't think the police would get involved with something stupid like this…" Misa said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm pretty sure that they are too busy with the Kira case." She added.

Kagome almost shook her head at the mention of 'Kira.' Almost everywhere she went, it was all about this Kira person, and she was personally getting sick of it. Why did everyone seem to idolize him? Sure, he was killing off hardened criminals, and the crime rate was sinking rapidly, but they were still human beings and deserved a better death than that. Kira was nothing more than a cold-blooded killer in Kagome's eyes, nothing better than the blood-thirsty demons she had encountered in the past.

"Why do you want to do this anyway?" Kagome asked, her eyes glancing in the corner where the demon stood. It looked like it hadn't moved an inch, but it was still glaring at her with piercing gold eyes. _'What the hell is its problem? I haven't done anything to it!' _Kagome fumed in her mind, she was hiding her spiritual powers, so the demon couldn't possibly know that she was a miko. _'Whatever, I have to ignore it…for now.' _Kagome thought, and glanced back to Misa.

She shuddered again, seeing Misa swirling with that black evil mist. _'It's obviously coming from that demon…but it is not harming her…' _Kagome sighed silently; she wouldn't do anything as it wasn't causing any harm.

"Because it will be fun!" Misa said with enthusiasm, clapping her hands together in delight. If her plan worked right, then she would be able to meet Kira within the next week. She only hoped that Kagome would follow her plan, even if said person was unaware of any plan.

"Fine…I guess so…" Kagome sighed, relenting for the rather hyper girl. Why she even was hanging around Misa, she didn't know. "But if we get into your trouble, this isn't my fault." Kagome said firmly, watching Misa nod quickly.

"Yay! Thanks Kagome-chan! Let's go send it now!" The blond model said with excitement, getting up from her bed and grabbing Kagome's hand, dragging her out the front door.

Kagome was not relieved to see that the demon was following them, or rather, it was following Misa. _'I don't understand…' _Kagome thought, looking straight forward. _'Why is it following Misa…?' _Kagome slightly smirked at her next thought. _'No matter, if I can get it away from Misa for a few seconds, then I can just purify it…' _

The miko watched as Misa handed the tape to her, and Kagome finally noticed that Misa was wearing gloves. _'To hide fingerprints, no doubt…' _Kagome thought grimly, maybe Misa was just planning to dump the whole thing on her if they got into any trouble. _'It's too late now to back out…' _Kagome looked at the tape that was just shoved into her hands; her fingerprints would already be all over the tape.

Kagome shoved the tape into the mailbox, not knowing why she would even agree to this in the first place. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, and looked to Misa with a questioning gaze. "Well, what do you want to do now…?" Kagome asked, hoping it wasn't anything stupid like the thing she had just done.

"I'm feeling kinda of tired. I think I'll just go back home now…" Misa pretended to yawn, throwing an apologetic look towards her friend. "See you later!" Misa said, running off before Kagome could even comprehend the situation.

"What…the hell…?" Kagome could only say, watching as Misa and the demon walked/flew off. _'She obviously wanted me to mail the tape and that's it…' _Kagome thought, looking suspiciously in the direction the blond model ran in. _'Whatever…' _She thought, walking off to a nearby stand.

* * *

Raito walked through the streets, his hands in his pockets. Ryuk was flying behind him, the same big sinister grin present on his face. Raito's face twitched, and his normally soft-tone brown eyes flashed to an almost crimson colour. _'Damn it all to hell!' _Raito cursed, the past few days were not going in his favour.

The second highest scoring student in To-Oh (is that right?) who was named Ryuuga Hideki, obviously it was a fake name, had just revealed he was actually L and they both knew that they Raito could do nothing about the situation.

That, and the invitation to that girl to come and live in the same house as he, was also serving to piss him off. He only hoped that she wouldn't accept, he didn't need another girl after him. _'Though, dating a model could have some benefit for me…' _Raito thought vaguely, thinking up of various situations where he could use the model for his own needs. He had heard that this 'Higurashi Kagome' lived in a rather isolated place, a large shrine.

Raito suddenly smiled a sinister smirk, his eyes lighting to a crimson hue. The model, Higurashi Kagome, could actually be a blessing in disguise for him. If he could seduce the girl, then things go could up for him. He could somehow convince her to let him move back into her shrine (giving him more solitude to kill criminals), get on even better terms with his father, (as he seemed to know her, from an old police partner), and her looks were a bonus as well. Dating a model would definitely boost his public status and if she ever figured out he was Kira, then he could just kill her using the Death Note.

He decided then and there, he needed to somehow convince her to first move in with him.

* * *

Kagome walked through the crowds, sipping her bubble tea and ignoring the points and gestures from fans. _'They're annoying…' _Kagome thought vaguely, glancing up as she noticed a sweet shop. _'Hmm, maybe I should grab something for later…' _Kagome thought, slowly walking in that direction.

She stopped suddenly as she noticed the two people walking out of the shop, recognizing one of them. _'It's that guy…' _She remembered seeing him vaguely at the hospital after visiting Raye Penber. She watched with a detachment, glancing over his features.

He still had messy black hair that stuck up in every direction, he still had the black bags underneath his black eyes, and he still was wearing the white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He was with an older-looking man, one that Kagome did not remember seeing at the hospital. They were holding a bag of donuts. _'A relative maybe…?' _Kagome thought vaguely, sipping on her bubble tea unconsciously.

She really didn't feel like approaching the shop now, just in case he recognized her from the hospital. If he was with Yagami, then he had to be some kind of police officer or detective, no matter how young he looked. (Does anyone know how old L is?)

She didn't feel like answering any questions that he could have for her. Kagome shook her head suddenly, glaring at the ground. _'No, what am I thinking? I shouldn't let something stupid stop me from just having a normal life…' _She thought, looking at the sweet shop with a grin. _'Besides, it's been a long, long time since I have had a donut…' _Kagome thought wistfully, thinking back to her travels in the Sengoku Era. It had nothing like a donut, or anything that was particularly sweet.

'_Just ignore them…' _Kagome thought, quickly walking past the two, sweating slightly as the black-haired male swivelled instantly to observe her rather intensely. _'Please don't talk to me; please don't talk to me…' _Kagome chanted in her brain as she walked past them and into the shop. She almost sighed in relief as he didn't say anything, and thought she was in the clear.

Kagome glanced and browsed around the shop for a few moments, hoping the two police officers/detectives would leave, as she could still see them standing outside of the front window. The black-haired guy was still staring at her, and Kagome could feel her fingers twitching unconsciously. _'How could he remember me!? We barely even glanced at each other…' _She thought angrily, shoving a few donuts and other pastries into a paper bag, paying for them at the front counter. She warmly thanked the pastry chef, before roughly shoving the paper bag into her backpack. She slowly walked to the front door, sipping her tea at a quick rate, and only hoped to Kami that the detectives did not approach her.

Unfortunately for her, her hopes were almost immediately dashed.

The black-haired male approached, while the old man walked away on the 'Blackie's' orders.

"Can I…help you?" Kagome asked warily, now completely regretting in going into the shop. She did not like how intently this guy stared at her, or how close he seemed to approach her. He was slouched over, but was still over a head taller than she was.

"Higurashi Kagome? Yagami-san is worried for you…" He seemed to be directing the statement at himself than her, but Kagome reeled back in shock anyway.

'_Oh great, does he know about my humiliation too…?' _Kagome thought bitterly, and warily glanced at the detective. "Oh right, and how is he doing otherwise…?" Kagome asked quietly, not knowing what else to say.

'Blackie' as she dubbed him, did not answer right away, and Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. _'What's wrong with him…?' _She was annoyed, and just wanted to get back to her shrine.

"Yagami-san would like to hear answer from you…" He trailed off suddenly, and Kagome felt lost for a moment, before finally knowing what he meant.

She had already thought this over, and still did not know what to do. Part of her wanted to accept his invitation, it was kind of frightening to know that a criminal was after you, but she did not want to intrude. "Please tell him for me that I will decide by tomorrow…ummm…" Kagome left off; hopefully she would get his name out of this.

"Ryuuga Hideki…" He stated vaguely, nodding to her other statement before walking off in the same direction that the older man had.

'_What…?' _Kagome thought blankly, watching him walk off. Was he insane? She had worked with Ryuuga Hideki once before, and that was definitely not him. _'A codename or alias…?' _Kagome thought vaguely, he was a detective or something after all. She walked off in her own direction, absently sipping her remaining bubble tea.

'_I'm just gonna go home now…' _She thought tiredly, running her hand through her long and silky hair. Today was essentially a waste; she could've been doing more important things, such as her schoolwork. _'But I had to just fall for Misa's so-called sad eyes…' _She thought, almost bitterly. She had to remind herself not to go out with Misa again; the blond model was too weird.

She walked through the crowds again, frowning angrily as people were yet again pointing and whispering. She was thankful that her angry look seemed to be deterring people from approaching her altogether. _'I should look like this all the time…' _Kagome snickered in her mind, and then sighed. _'Maybe I should visit Penber-san again…' _She thought with concern, remembering that the man was still in a coma, and didn't wake up.

'_Is it normal for a heart-attack victim to stay in a coma? Or is it that dark energy still…?' _The miko put her finger to her chin, thinking over the medical classes she had taken so far. It was useless because that class hadn't gone over cardiology yet. _'I'll visit him tomorrow…' _Kagome thought with a smile, remembering the kind woman who had thanked her profusely for saving her fiancé. The miko was not used to be complimented so much, as Inuyasha preferred insults.

She was so in tuned with her thoughts that she did not watch where she was going, and squeaked in shock as bumped into someone and fell to the ground with a rough 'thump.'

"Owww…" The miko rubbed her back, opening her blue eyes to see a hand offered to her. She grabbed it, and was pulled gently to her feet. "Thank you…" Kagome suddenly trailed off, watching the boy warily.

'_Again…?' _She thought vaguely, not believing her, unfortunate, luck at meeting two detectives in one day. (She assumed that he was also a detective because he was with Yagami too)

Her frown was very apparent as she noticed that he was still swirling in that dark evil energy. She blinked and snapped to attention as he suddenly smiled charmingly towards her.

"Higurashi Kagome, was it? Are you alright?" He asked, with obviously fake concern. Kagome could tell right through it.

"Yeah…thanks for helping me up…" She said with a just as fake of a tone. She wasn't in the mood for such falsities. That, and the black mist seemed to shrink away at her presence. She almost had to smirk, but resisted.

Raito couldn't believe his luck, having bumped into the very person he wanted to use next. His almost red eyes quickly glanced her over, and immediately assumed that she wasn't a strong-willed person. It would be easy enough to seduce her for his own needs. He almost had to smirk, but resisted.

Thought Raito was slightly confused, Ryuk had immediately fled after he had bumped into the girl, but for what reason, Raito did not know. _'There is something more to her than meets the eye…' _Raito concluded. First, she saves that damn FBI agent when he should have just died by the magic of the Death Note, no matter who had helped him. Lastly, Ryuk fled on sight of her, which was not like the Shinigami at all.

"Well, I should get going…" Kagome said after a moment of silence, ready to get the hell out of there. She frowned slightly as he grabbed her arm lightly. What could he possibly want?

"I'll buy you another drink…" Raito said kindly, (not) as he gestured to her spilt bubble tea. The faster he could get on her good side, the better for him.

Kagome only raised a brow, wondering what the hell this guy was doing. "No, that's fine. Thanks for the offer…" Kagome said, trying to get her arm out of his grip, but to no avail.

"No, I insist." Raito said, and Kagome froze at the sudden sinister flash of emotion that she could see in his almost crimson eyes. She didn't say anything as he suddenly introduced himself. "My name is Yagami Raito." He dragged her lightly to the stand she was just at.

He glanced at her, and couldn't hide the sinister smirk. He would get everything he wanted, only after he deposed of that bothersome L.

Power, money, a beautiful girl, and more importantly, a new clean pure world free of any crime.

* * *

Two dark piercing blue eyes glanced in the direction of his prey, and they flashed angrily as she walked off with another male. His fist clenched, and he smashed it into the shadowed wall beside him, easily cracking the hard concrete. Who did that whore think she was? She was his and only his; he would not allow her to flirt with any other man.

Hell, he would not let her even let her lie her slight on another man once he got a hold of her. A dark grin suddenly split his face, white fangs peaking over his lips.

Kagome would soon learn that she belonged to him, and him only.

* * *

A/N: Yo minna! There is some good news! My math course is not nearly as long as I thought, only seven small booklets. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry it's a bit short. Also, I will be continuing any story that is left in my profile. Kagome will be dragged into the investigation, but probably not in the way you people think. I am taking it a bit slow so I can try and keep Raito/Light and L in character. The pairing is Raito/Kagome/L if anyone is wondering. Review! Ja ne!


End file.
